


Identity Crisis

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Demon, Lesbians, Nonbinary, OC, Other, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Kira struggles with her memories and the young teacher, Elyndra tries to help. But maybe unlocking certain truths is more hurtful than helpful.
Relationships: Kira/Elyndra, Ren/Aubrey
Series: Flight Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671
Kudos: 1





	Identity Crisis

Elyndra turned around and bumped into something firm. She stumbled back and was waiting for impact with the floor, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, one of the guards was holding her up. Kira blinked down at her, wolf ears flickering back.

"Are you okay?" the guard mumbled, helping the teacher to stand up right once more.

"Oh, yes, I am! I'm so sorry for bumping into like that... I wasn't paying attention," Elyndra admitted, letting out an awkward laugh, hands still on Kira's arms.

"Clearly..." the guard muttered, taking her hands off Elyndra's waist and bending down to pick up the book she'd dropped.

"Oh, I'll get that," Elyndra said, bending down to grab it as well.

Their heads collided and Kira straightened, looking down at the smaller woman with some annoyance. Elyndra rubbed her head where they had met and offered an awkward apologetic look. Kira reached down and snatched up the book before Elyndra could move and turned to leave.

"Er--"

Kira slowly turned to look at her, impressed that this woman still had the guile to bother the infamously irritated guard. The teacher paused, hands pressed together tightly.

"Y-You took my book... This one is yours."

Kira looked down at the book she was holding. Introduction to Simple Mathematics... Then she looked at the book Elyndra was holding. The Ancient Art of Martial Arts... She handed the book back to the teacher who happily accepted it and returned the other book.

"Why're you reading that?" Kira mumbled. "Thought you were the teacher..."

"I wanted to pull some math questions for an upcoming test," she laughed softly. "Why would you be reading a martial arts book when you're already such a good fighter?"

Kira shifted in her spot. "My fighting style isn't as honed as I'd like it to be," she grumbled, tail twitching. 

Elyndra nodded in understanding. "That's admirable of you..." she said softly.

Kira glanced the teacher over silently for a moment, causing her to blush somewhat. Was Kira really checking her out right now? Elyndra had had a crush on the guard for quite some time, but being close, physically or emotionally, was rather difficult as Kira tended to shut the world out. The entire clan was filled with people who came from a background they never talked about, but Kira was extra closed off and no one was one hundred percent sure she was even a dragon, though no one dared fight the matter.

"Could you..." The guard paused, before shaking her head and turning to leave. "Forget it."

"No, wait! Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help," Elyndra said, following the guard out of the library aisle. "Unless it's a fighting thing because I truly cannot defend against a fly."

Kira quirked an eyebrow back at her. "I don't need help learning to fight... I need help..." She glanced over at Ebrill and Rayya, who were bent over some writing not too far off. The guard moved closer to the teacher and spoke in a soft murmur. "I need help learning to write..."

"Oh... that's no problem! I'd be happy to help," Elyndra said happily, hugging her book close to her chest. 

Kira looked down at the primly dressed woman, face as hard to read as ever.

"I remember... being in school and learning about stuff like that... Sometimes I find I can write and read no problem, but other times its like I can't comprehend the language..."

"So you're probably at least bilingual," Elyndra pointed out. "Did you... lose your memory?"

"Most of it," Kira admitted quietly.

The teacher nodded slowly. "All right... I'll help you figure this out," she decided, gently putting a hand on Kira's arm and giving it a small squeeze.

"You're early," Kira mumbled to the teacher, not lifting her head from her work.

"Says the one who is always here before I arrive," Elyndra teased, taking her place in the seat next to Kira.

The guard shrugged and finally looked up at her. "I like being here when its empty..."

"The library is never empty," Elyndra laughed, opening her teaching book. "Vant lives here."

"I know..." she mumbled, looking back at her notebook. "Do you know this language?" Kira asked, showing the teacher her notebook.

Elyndra glanced over the script, eyes focused and brow furrowed. After a moment, she turned to her teaching book and flipped through.

"It doesn't belong to any of the clans... Not even the Beast clan," she finally answered. "I'm not familiar with it myself, but maybe Ren would know. He's more knowledgable about ancient languages," she said. "How long have you been writing like that?"

"I don't know... since I was little? I think it was my first language..." the guard admitted, tapping her pencil against the paper mindlessly. "I'm not fond of Ren."

"Oh, not many people are," the teacher laughed. 

"He doesn't like me, either... And its not like his normal blatant disdain for other living things... It's something deeper. I think maybe he knew me before I lost my memory, but... I feel like if I ask, he wouldn't answer," Kira murmured, stopping her pencil's tapping.

"I'll talk to him myself," Elyndra decided. "Now, lets start with today's lesson. I'm hoping the more we do these lessons, the more you'll remember."

Kira nodded in agreement.

Kira waited for several hours at the library, turning her head every time someone walked passed in the hopes to at least glance Elyndra. The guard could picture it now, watching Elyndra running primly toward the table, cheeks dark and a faint sheen of sweat on her cheeks, babbling some apologies about being terribly late. But it never happened; she never showed up. Finally, when the library had been empty for at least an hour, she stood up and left as well. On her way back to her home, she spotted Ren leaving the bar with Aubrey. Anger boiled in her belly and she went straight for the pair.

"What did you say to her?" Kira snapped, causing the couple to turn their heads toward her.

"To who?" Aubrey asked.

"She means Elyndra," Ren answered, squaring his shoulders. "I told her the truth."

"Well pray do tell what you think the truth might be, mage," she growled.

Ren and Aubrey were two of the tallest people in the clan, topping somewhere around six and a half feet, but Kira was right up there with them, perhaps an inch shorter. Any passersby seeing this in the street might fear the destruction from a fight between the two.

"That you're a Demon."

Kira froze, eyes wide. The guard took a step back, the stone path slick with the recent rains.

"A... Demon?"

"That's right. That script you barely remember? Demon script. When you came to our clan, I knew right away what you were. Not a Beast but not a Dragon," he said cooly. "As far as anyone is concerned, Demons are lower than dirt."

Kira scowled at him, body tense. "You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. "How can I be a Demon when I have wings like the lot of you?"

"Wings that don't look like any other Dragon's?" Ren pointed out. "Dragons don't have ears like yours, nor your tail. You should have realized long ago that you weren't a Dragon."

But a Demon...? Demons were considered the scum of the world because of the treachery and slaughter and all-around maliciousness that stemmed from their being. They were known to cause even the most kind-hearted person to turn dark. Kira didn't feel like any of those things... She'd always been loyal to this clan and had sworn to protect everyone in it.

"Ren... You don't really think Kira's a Demon," Aubrey said quietly.

"I don't think. I know," Ren corrected, turning to leave. "Once Elyndra knew the truth, I'm sure she figured out fast that it was best not to be connected with such a creature," he added, walking away with Aubrey, who chanced a look back over his shoulder at the broken guard.

Kira stood in the street as another wave of rain hit hard. It wasn't long before she was completely drenched, but she felt like her feet were lead and she couldn't move. What caused her to lose her memory? Had she done something horrible? Something so traumatic her brain won't let her remember? Finally, the guard's feet started moving of their over volition and she mindlessly walked home.

Did Elyndra really think that of her? After all the time they'd spent together? A sick feeling washed over Kira as she entered her home, not bothering to shut the door behind her. She had to leave. She had to leave the clan. 

"Kira?"

The guard paused, picking up her head and turning it to see Elyndra standing worriedly in her living room. They stood like that for quite a while before Elyndra disappeared further into the house, only to return a minute or so later with a towel.

"You're soaked," she said softly, reaching up to put the towel on Kira's head.

The guard flinched away and so did Elyndra, but the teacher steeled herself and made contact anyways, gently drying off the much taller person's hair.

"You didn't come to the library..."

"I know, I'm sorry, Kira," Elyndra sighed. "I didn't want-- I couldn't face you before I knew the truth for sure."

"So you know... I'm a... a Demon."

"You are," Elyndra confirmed softly. "But you're not a killer. I went to the neighboring city to the south. It's bigger and they have more clansmen."

"Why?"

"To find some answers," she answered. "You are a Demon, Kira, but something terrible happened to you and your clan. There was rumor you went berserk and slaughtered your whole clan from before, but-- Please don't pull away," Elyndra pleaded. "I found someone from your clan. They're here, now."

Kira looked down at her, surprised. 

"What...?"

"Kira?"

The guard turned her head to see someone who looked similar to her emerge from the kitchen. He was perhaps a few inches taller and older than Kira, but it was impossible to tell by how much. He had a deep scar running down his face that extended beyond his shirt so she couldn't see.

"Kira... I'm your cousin, Youria," he breathed. "I've been looking for you for years."'

"To kill me? To find revenge?" the guard assumed. 

"Not at all. To help you," he insisted, moving closer. "I'm one of the only people who know for sure what happened that night."

"A mage? Cursed me?" Kira repeated incredulously, sitting on the couch next to Elyndra.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Your eyes were different, possessed. There had been a long standing feud between our clan and this one mage we had kicked out. He hated you especially for your strength and happiness and you had been the one to report him," Youria explained. "You may rest easy now. None of what happened was your fault."

"But... what every one says about Demons... how we're... evil..."

"Pretty sure the Plague Dragons are more evil than us," Youria snorted, sipping his tea. "Dragons tend to not try to understand anything thats not like them, no offense, Elyndra."

"None taken... I believe most Dragons are blind to anything but rumors... but Dragons like Iolite and Sunstone... they must have known what you were and still allowed you to stay," Elyndra pointed out.

Kira slowly turned and faced the teacher. She abruptly pulled her into a tight hug and Elyndra giggled.

"You're still wet, Kira," she laughed.

"I don't care... I love you..." 

Elyndra stopped giggling, but immediately returned the embrace, pressing up closer.

"I love you, too, Kira..."

"I know," the guard said softly.


End file.
